


Rick's Dream

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Rick's dream, Rock star daryl, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet inspired by Twdobsessive's awesome work A Thousand Shards of Glass chapter 14. After they fall asleep in each other's arms Rick has a dream about Daryl being a Rockstar. ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Shards of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323454) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



Black leather pants...laced on so tight the leather became one with his skin...moved with it, undulated with it.  
Continued into the stripped bare torso, tan, glistening with sweat. The angel wing tattoos spread from tailbone to neck. Emphasizing the broad shoulders, the sinewy muscles and the tiny waist. As his head whipped back and forth Rick got glimpses of deep blue eyes, sharp cheekbones the stubble covered jawline so strong…  
Long choppy dark as sin locks flew around his chiseled face.  
And that voice… raspy yet melodic deep and passionate. 

As he growled out the lyrics “gonna suck you dry...I'm your emotional vampire. ..”  
Rick couldn't take it anymore. .felt like he was swallowed by those azure eyes...heartbeat accelerated. ..breathing became shallow...and he wanted to give everything this out of this world create wanted…


End file.
